S-Class Mission: Hide
by SarsiAthena
Summary: Sarada & Boruto are given a top secret mission by the Hokage: Travel 20 years into the past and... hide. However, hiding isn't as easy with their "younger" parents around. Neither are they safe from their enemies who have found a way to travel to the past and prevent the two genins from returning home. They must learn to work together if they want to be reunited with their parents.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Sarada**

I could never ever trust this boy. Nope. Never. No matter how many "family" gatherings we see each other at, no matter how friendly he seems, no matter how many "assignments" we get paired with each other with, I WILL NEVER TRUST UZUMAKI BORUTO.

His hobbies include pranking people and eating ramen, he isn't even skillful, in fact, he really, really, REALLY sucks at being a ninja. The only reason he's popular is because he's the son of the greatest Hokage in Konoha's history, Uzumaki Naruto. Boruto is seriously just a highly privileged boy and it's quite infuriating that no one seems to see or care aside for me, Uchiha Sarada. Everyone is basically being hypnotized by his fake confidence that resulted from his linage, not because of his own strength. The boy has Hyuuga blood in him too after all. Dobe! Shannaro!

Now, I have to get paired up with this blonde idiot in a "special" mission. Boruto seems excited about this so-called "special" mission the Hokage himself thought up. But seriously, how special can this mission be? We're not even genin yet. Not for another month. I am willing to bet all my money (which isn't much since I'm living off of my parents allowance) that this mission is actually us being sent away in a pretend mission to keep Boruto away from the village while the Kage Summit is in progress and I'm being dragged along with it so that it feels like a legitimate mission… I bet Hokage-sama is also sending Konohamaru-sensei as our "Jonin leader."

All I want to do is read my book or train, instead I'm stuck here beside Boruto as we wait to be let in into the Hokage's office. I let out a breath of frustration and play with my skirt as I notice Boruto punching the air with his stupid grin. I really don't know what this mission entails but I hope we get money because I would really like to buy a new book.

"Sarada, come on stop being so gloomy." Boruto says a little too enthusiastically to me. I glare at him, hoping this will notify the dobe that I do not want to converse with him right now. Nope. It does not work because he's too dense. "We're about to get a mission. How many people in the academy can say they got a mission before they turn genin? This is awesome! My dad is awesome and cool and I really cannot wait." He goes on with his excitement by punching the air harder. I suddenly hope we get an extremely lame mission just so I can see that stupid grin on his face die because his hyper energy is draining me.

"What kind of mission do you honestly think this will be?" I ask the dobe.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll be assigned to look for missing-nins"

"Will you listen to yourself? That's S-Class mission… we're not even genin. If that's what you are expecting, you will only be disappointed."

"Ok fine. I'm exaggerating but it's still pretty cool that we're getting a mission. It shouldn't matter what kind of mission it is. At the end of the day, we're still getting one which is an honourable thing to get as a ninja."

He is too optimistic, I can die from rainbows and flowers and cotton candy just listening to him. Though, he does make sense. No matter what kind of mission we're getting, it is still unheard of for academy students to be assigned a mission and yet, here we are, standing, waiting for direct orders from the Hokage himself. That is indeed an honourable thing to get for a 12 year old.

* * *

 **Boruto**

It kind of sucks that I'm stuck with Miss Gloomy but it doesn't matter because I am getting a mission. People will think I'm being privileged as the Hokage's son but if they only knew how hard it is to gain my father's approval, they would realize why I feel great that he's trusting me with a mission. I don't care if the mission involves wiping cat bums, the fact remains the same: My father, Uzumaki Naruto, recognizes me as a ninja, not as his son nor as a prankster, but someone who can be entrusted with the wellbeing of everyone in Konoha and this is a big deal to me.

This is truly a big deal to me. So I should take it seriously. Suddenly, I don't feel like punching the air anymore as I let this fact sink in a bit more. I am getting a mission directly from not just the Hokage, but my father. If I perform well, maybe he'll train me when I become genin and then I can bond with him more. It's really what I have always wanted.

I should really take this more seriously.

I find my seat beside Sarada and decide to patiently wait to be let in the Hokage's office.

"What happened to you?" Sarada asks with a hint of concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask in return.

"Did you suddenly get drained of energy or something? You're suddenly quiet."

"Oh," I nervously laugh before starting again, "first day jitters, I guess."

"Funny, you don't quite strike me as a person who would have such feelings."

What is that supposed to mean? Before I could even ask her, Shikamaru walks out of my father's office.

I thank him as he let us in, I have been in this room many times but nothing can quite explain the feeling I am currently having. I basically grew up in this room. This is where I get sent to after every prank I did, my father has scolded me here many times in the past, he has also told me stories of his childhood here, but all those times, I felt how I should: as his son. There is something strange in the air now, as if it is denser. I am walking in the Hokage's office, not my dad's, as if they are two different people. I don't know what he wants from me but I know it is not for me to simply behave because he could tell me that over the dinner table. Whatever it is he wants from me is important.

He has his back towards us as he looks out of his window with a great view of Konohagakure. Sarada sits on the chair facing my father's desk and I sit beside her. Chairs don't usually exist for guests. Ninjas usually stand there as they are given orders. There must be a lot of explaining to do for this mission.

"Uchiha Sarada and Uzumaki Boruto." Father says our names with such firmness that whatever doubt I had prior about the magnitude of this mission is erased. But really, what mission are two academy students worthy of receiving. Sarada let her presence known by addressing my father. I should do the same but how do I acknowledge him? "Father" sounds highly unprofessional in the circumstance we are in and "Hokage-sama" sounds foreign to my mouth.

"Yo!" Wow. Pathetic. I resulted to saying yo. I glance over to Sarada who is staring at me disapprovingly. Thanks, partner, I feel reassured. Reassured that I'm an idiot.

My father however only chuckles and faces us. He proceeds to sit on his chair and stare at us momentarily. I wait for a few moments until I could no longer keep my curiosity.

"So," I start saying slowly, "Why are we here?"

My father relaxes a little and smiles. "Boruto and Sarada, you two are expected to graduate from the academy next month, am I correct?"

Of course he's correct, when is my father ever wrong? Nevertheless, both Sarada and I nod.

"Unfortunately," he says, "this mission cannot wait that long. You two will take your genin exams this day next week. I suggest for both of you to use this week wisely as failure is inexcusable. You are both dismissed."

Huh? Sarada and I look at each other in confusion. This conversation ended a lot faster than I have anticipated. He didn't even ask if we have any questions. We waited all morning to hear about the mission but all we got is an order to pass our genin exams because it's imperative for the "mission." WHAT EXACTLY IS THE MISSION?!

"What exactly is the mission?" Sarada asks in a much more professional manner than I would have if she had not asked before me.

"If you would like to know, then pass your genin exam next week." My father answers indifferently, which annoys me.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell us now? This is stupid, father!"

"Boruto!" Ah, that is what I would call the "father tone" it is the kind of tone he uses when I'm about to get grounded and it always works because I find myself shutting up. "You may become a genin a lot earlier than the rest of your class. Realize that this opportunity is very rare so don't waste it. You are both dismissed."

I realize this opportunity very well but I don't like being confused. Nevertheless, I stand and bow my head and turn around. Sarada follows suit. Just as we walk to the door, my father stops us.

"I almost forgot," he starts to say, "You two have access to the Hokage library. I suggest you study the scrolls in there as your genin exam will be… very different from any genin exams in the past."

I would love to ask him what he means by it but his back is once again towards us, his subtle way of telling us to not even try because he will not be explaining further. I bid my farewell and Sarada and I walk out his door.

"Father." I hear Sarada say surprisingly. Very rarely does Sarada say the word as her father very rarely comes home but right outside the door is the very formidable Uchiha Sasuke. I am not aware that he's scheduled to come home and judging by Sarada's expression, she isn't notified either.

* * *

 **Sarada**

"Father." I don't like feeling confused and I am very very confused right now. A direct order to pass the genin exam a month prior to graduation, a mission that I still know nothing about, and now my father is standing outside the door of the Hokage.

He smiles at me warmly and tells me to wait for him. I nod and sit on my original spot outside the Hokage's office. Surprisingly, Boruto joins me in the wait. There is light laughter and exchange that could be heard between our fathers and then suddenly… nothing. Sound proof seals. It isn't uncommon for them to use it. My father always does S-class missions after all. However, it is unusual for them to use it at my father's homecoming. His homecoming never involves mission talks so there is never a use for such seals until now. What exactly is going on and what do I and Boruto have to do with any of it?

"What exactly is going on?" Boruto asks to no one in particular, as if reading my mind.

"I don't really know but if we pass our genin exam next week, we'll know." I answer him, not sure where my confidence went. Under normal circumstances, I would have no doubts about my abilities to pass the genin exam but apparently, our exam will be very different from previous genin exams and I'm suddenly not so sure about myself.

"We will pass it! I doubt it will be easy considering how we have to study scrolls but we will pass it because… it's the only option we have." Boruto answers with a grin in his face. For once, I am thankful for his optimism because no words can describe how much I need it at the moment.

We plan on meeting each other the next day to go through the scrolls. If we know anything about our fathers, it is that teamwork is everything. We don't know what the test includes but it definitely involves us working as a team.

Do I trust Boruto? I still think he's a spoiled brat but he and I share a goal and for now, I guess I should trust him.

Over the course of the week, Boruto and I train as hard as we could to prepare ourselves in the unknown test. Finally the day arrives and I am even more nervous now than I was the week prior. It doesn't help that Boruto is more nervous than me. I need to calm down and as much as I hate to admit it, I need Boruto to help me feel calmed down but he can't do that when he isn't calm himself. Despite myself, I find my hand hold his as we stand outside the Hokage's office.

"We're going to pass." I tell him.

"I hope we do." He replies, a little shaky. I give him a small smile. In my brain I want to say me too but one of us need to be certain, if we're a team, one of us has to be extra strong when the one is feeling weak or else we will lose.

"We will, because there's no other option." I say, mirroring his statement the week prior.

The door opens and I hold unto him tighter. I suddenly don't want to take this exam a month earlier than everyone else. I just want to crawl back into my bed. Who cares if we become genin a month earlier than everyone else, this kind of stress is making me age 5 years ahead anyway, so technically, I'm losing here. Boruto tightens his hold on me too and smiles. He starts walking inside while basically dragging me with him. Pff, so much for being strong, Sarada. But Boruto seems to understand that for today, we're a team and we must be strong in the areas that the other is weak. We can't be weak at the same time, or else we will lose.

My father is in the room as well. I didn't get the chance to talk to him much during the week. He has been busy all week with the Hokage and I have been busy training with Boruto. Father eyes our clasped hands and swiftly, Boruto let go. A wise decision, I must say but I find myself miss the warmth it held as my nervousness begins to creep in again. The Hokage laughs and motions for us to sit down. Everything feels like déjà vu only we feel a lot more stressed and nervous than excited.

Boruto and I find our seats and wait patiently for our instructions. It is as if the Hokage and father are purposefully delaying their comments to punish us. It isn't fair. This is not how you treat your own children but I have always suspected that they're sadists. In fact, our fathers probably became friends because they both realized they are sadists and that one day, when they have children they can prank them this way. Though, I doubt my father was ever a prankster. I am convinced, however, that he has a more twisted mind than Uzumaki Naruto. Their partnership may be good for the ninja world but it's a disaster for their children.

Silence. How much longer are we staying silent? When are they giving instructions. Is this part of the test? Ninjas are supposed to be extremely quiet after all, so are they testing us in our ability to stay still and quiet because if they are, I don't know how much longer we have until Boruto gives in and starts yelling at everyone. I try to take a glance at him, hopeful that he gets the message and continue to shut up. To my surprise, he is staring straight at his father's eyes with furrowed eyebrows. Boruto is dead serious right now and I have no reason not to be. I stayed silent as well.

The Hokage starts laughing and my father hands him two hitai-ate.

"So," the Hokage starts to speak, "you two pass!"

Huh? I am starting to think the Hokage is an even bigger idiot than Boruto. What does he mean we pass? We haven't even done anything!

"What do you mean we pass?" Boruto asks, confusion visible in his voice.

"Teamwork." My father is the one who answers, "It goes beyond missions, in fact training is where it must be built. You two prove that you understand such fundamental by training together. Two strong individuals does not simply make a great team. You two can be the weakest individuals but together, be the strongest team. Likewise, you can be the strongest individual but together, you can be the weakest team. Skills can easily be acquired by training hard, but attitude and chemistry is not something you can learn from others. If you don't have the natural will to help your teammates, you are not fit to be genin, but all week, you two have shown us that you both have such ability."

"I still don't understand, so us learning those scrolls was just a trap?" I ask my father.

"You can look at it that way," this time, it was the Hokage who answers, "but you learned a lot from those scrolls, did you not?" I nodded. "Then it wasn't just a trap. Listen, You don't learn many techniques from the academy, most of it you will learn through missions with your genin team, which you will now learn with your first mission. But first let me introduce you to your genin teacher: Konohamaru."

I could almost laugh. I've known we would be paired up with him.

"Now, for your mission." Here it is, the mission. What exactly is our mission? "You are to visit Konoha from 20 years ago."

He says it with such a straight face, it almost sounds like he just asked us to catch the neighbourhood cat. It is official, the Hokage is an even bigger idiot than Boruto. In fact, the Hokage is crazy and I cannot believe we are entrusting the wellbeing of the entire village to this man. He wants us to travel… to the past?

"Huh?" Boruto asks. I cannot tell if he is speechless or blanking out.

"It's not impossible, in fact, I have already made it extremely easy for you both by going there myself and notifying Sandaime." The Hokage answers.

"How exactly did you do that?" Boruto asks while I still cannot find words in my mouth.

"Seals" his father replies simply, "I have been working on it before you two were even conceived but I never found use for it until now."

Until now? I finally found my voice and asks, "What exactly is the nature of our mission?"

The Hokage shifts his attention to me. He smirks and places sound proof seals by his door and windows. "I must be honest with you two. This isn't much of a mission as it is an escape. This is more of Konohamaru's mission, S-class in fact." At this, Konohamaru-sensei nods and Hokage-sama continues, "Ultimate peace is never going to be possible as long as man exists. It has been brought to our attention that you two are targeted. We can't hide you without causing suspicion. We can't give you a mission unless you are genins either. Do you understand now why failure in the genin exam was inexcusable for you both?"

"So, you could have just passed us?" Boruto suggests. Something tells me that he isn't very pleased with the idea that this isn't even a real mission. Just as I expected, this mission is only a front, though I was not expecting it like this.

"Idiot! As if I would allow that so easily." Hokage shakes his head but continues on, "You two will create the illusion that you are going into a mission but in reality, you are to be hidden."

"Why exactly are we being targeted? And who is targeting us?" I ask.

"Unidentified missing nins that I came across with in my travels and as to why you are targeted," my father answers, "simply being our children is reason enough."

"What about Himawari?" Boruto asks a little loudly. He has always been protective of his younger sister.

"Himawari will be safe. It is a lot easier for us to protect one child than protect all 3 of you." Boruto's father answers, "However, you two are legitimate genins now and are expected to train while you are away."

"How are we to remain concealed?" I ask.

My father hands us a scroll. "This is a list of jutsus that you will need to help conceal yourselves."

I want to cry as he hands me the scroll. How long are we suppose to stay in the past? What if it takes too long. I will miss my family and I know Boruto will miss his as well. My father hugs me and whispers something in my ear. "You will meet me in your travels. A lot younger and a lot meaner but I am there and so will your mother. Our previous selves will not know who you are but the bond of family is a lot stronger than that. Do not forget this. A quick peck on my forehead and the next thing I know I am seated in the same room except I'm across an old man.

"Grandfather." I hear Konohamaru-sensei whisper in his spot behind us. I do not know when it happened or how, but sometime during my goodbye to my father, my new sensei says hello to his grandfather.

A quick glance at Boruto reveals something I never thought I'd see from his eyes, tears and fear. I don't know how his goodbye went with his father but I do know that as of today, him and I are officially a team. I grabbed his hand because when you're a team one of us has to be extra strong when the one is feeling weak or else we will lose.

Sandaime smiles at us and says, "I see that Naruto is still the number one most unpredictable ninja of Konoha. This should be fun."

I am beginning to think every adult in Konoha are sadists because I do not know how "this" could be "fun."


	2. Chapter 1 - You Are My Son

**CHAPTER 1: YOU ARE MY SON**

 **SARADA**

"Konohamaru-sensei," Boruto lazily says the moment we get inside of our temporary home – a rather large apartment close to basically everything, "this henge sucks!"

I punch Boruto in the head for his ignorance and he reacts with a groan. While it is true that the henge sucks, I cannot disregard the purpose of it. However, it is quite intriguing. We have learned how to perform the henge jutsu at school but this henge is different – it is a henge forced upon us and it even conceals our chakra, making us look like normal civilians, hence why we're living in a civilians apartment.

"It is not much easier for me, Boruto." Konohamaru-sensei replies, clearly trying to keep his patience intact. Konohamaru-sensei now has short, brown hair and is wearing a purple floral patterned polo shirt with dark cargo pants. Considering how he performs the jutsu himself and could technically change himself to anything he desires, I highly question his fashion sense but I stay quiet for both of our sakes.

I don't look much different from what I originally did. I still have my black hair and raven eyes, my glasses still exists, and my clothes are still the same. The only thing different about me is that my hair is longer now – which is really pointless but I don't mind the length at all.

Boruto, on the other hand, looks very different from his original self. His hair is shorter and rivals the color of mine, the whiskers that once adorned his face are gone, his clothes remains as do his eyes because he requests to keep his eyes blue. Konohamaru-sensei decides to grant it to keep Boruto from throwing a tantrum and because he feels sorry for the boy, mostly to keep him from throwing a tantrum.

It must have been the change of the rest of his features or the fact that for a moment, everyone has their focus on his eyes as it is the subject of discussion, but I never realized until now how blue they are, like clear sea on an extremely sunny day. Boruto catches me stare at him and throws me a questioning look. I glare in response and look away.

"What is it?" he asks, not willing to let the incident go.

"I just noticed how blue your eyes are." I answer honestly. I have nothing to hide – it is one of those things that is unique to our friendship. We are each other's first friend thanks to our fathers, which means he and I have always been brutally honest with each other, even if the situation "should" be awkward. Despite that, we never truly get along. It's a complicated friendship.

"Well, I got it from my dad." He answers nonchalantly.

Yes, he got almost his entire physical features from his father, which is why he has to be changed so much through the henge. I still look like an Uchiha but there are a lot of civilians with dark hair and dark eyes, and with my suppressed chakra, no one would ever consider me as one, especially since there is only one Uchiha registered as a citizen of Konoha at the moment: my father. Blonde hair and blue eyes are extremely rare and whiskers are rarer. Even the Sandaime is shocked when he first glanced at Boruto. Apparently he is strikingly similar to the younger Naruto that he almost didn't believe his eyes. It is decided that Boruto wears a heavier henge to maximize its purpose as well as for his "protection" – whatever that means.

I assess our new apartment. Despite its size, it doesn't have much but it has everything we need. A small foyer by the entrance door with enough room for our shoes, on the left of it is a counter with the kitchen sink on the other side, multiple drawers beside the sink that extends to a large pantry on the wall adjacent to the entrance door. It continues on to the stove and more drawers until it hits a corner where a big fridge stands. The kitchen is basically a large square that's missing one side with a dining table that sits five in the middle. The opening to the kitchen is parallel to the living room, divided only by a darker shade of flooring that indicates it is part of a hallway. The living room houses a large couch and a coffee table, nothing else. The hallway in between the kitchen and the living room leads to deeper areas in the apartment – on both sides, I may add.

The deeper hallway on the left side, which we all agree to call "the left wing" leads to two doors. One door leads to a large room with one bed, a study table, a couch, and its own bathroom. Konohamaru-sensei claims this room, unsurprisingly. The door across from it is an extra closet space that we will never need. The right wing leads to 3 doors. Two bedrooms parallel to each other and a bathroom in between that I guess Boruto and I are supposed to share. One room has a window with the view of the city, the other does not but is larger to compensate for the lack of view. Sensei assigns me to the room with the window as he fears that Boruto will sneak out at night if he gets the windowed room instead.

Sensei instructs us to start settling down and list the things we need to buy. It seems that the date and time runs the same in this time period as with ours, which is both convenient and logical. This way we can keep track of how long it has been since we've moved here as well as the date and time in our original timeline.

Konohamaru-sensei places a strict order for Boruto and I to "stick together" at all times as well as to never leave the apartment without our henge on. He gives us a small scroll and teaches us a quick jutsu to activate the same henge everytime. We can place the henge ourselves but we can never remove it without him unless we are in the apartment or if we are in training ground 3 – at a specific time – to train as we cannot train with our henge and suppressed chakra on.

"So, we're basically prisoners!" Boruto complains.

While that statement is a stretch, I incline to agree. Considering how Boruto and I are in a different time period from our "enemies," I don't see the point of such extreme measures of hiding us. To begin with, it's not like someone will look at us and think, "Oh my, you're from the future." But of course, I say not a word to defy my sensei.

"Better a prisoner than be dead" Konohamaru-sensei replies simply and walks towards the living room while removing his henge. Boruto and I follow suit and sit on the couch as sensei stands by the window.

"Technically this is our first day as a team," he starts to speak, "how about we introduce ourselves to each other."

"What should we say about ourselves?" I ask, honestly not sure what to say.

He sighs and ponders for a moment, "Just state your name, your likes, dislikes, goals and ambitions."

"You start then, sensei." Boruto says while folding his arms. He isn't a happy camper, that's for sure.

"Hmm, let's see… my name is Sarutobi Konohamaru and that's all you need to know. Now, Sarada, your turn."

"Ok?" Well, that is a fast introduction. I clear my throat and straighten up from my spot, "my name is Uchiha Sarada. I like books, I guess. I don't like Boruto!" I say this teasingly in hopes of removing him from his sulky state to no avail. "My goals in life are I don't know and my ambition is I don't know."

This gets his attention, Boruto glances at me with a questioning/concerned look but stays quiet. Yes, I, Uchiha Sarada, don't know what I want to do with my life. Is it that surprising?

"Surely you must have at least one goal as a genin, it doesn't have to be a long term goal." Konohamaru-sensei says, trying to encourage me to think of something.

"I guess," I start to reply, "I would like to know what the point of being a ninja is." I say shyly as I look down. It must be weird to hear - from an Uchiha no less. Judge me all you want but I have a hard time grasping the want to risk one's life for a village.

"That's a good goal to have, Sarada." Sensei says with a smile.

"It is?" I ask bewilderedly.

"The way I see it, you want to look for your ninja way. That isn't something to be ashamed of."

I smile at him and internally thank him for his encouraging words. He turns his attention to Boruto who wore a devil-may-care expression.

"What about you?" sensei asks Boruto.

"Hm? Well, I like ramen and I love my mom and sister, I dislike my father when he is busy with Hokage duties, as for goals and ambition," he pauses for a second, looking serious now, "I want to surpass my father so that he has no choice but to acknowledge me."

"Boruto," Sensei starts to speak. I try to catch his attention to let him know it's a bad idea to try to comfort Boruto this way, but he doesn't see me, "It's not that your father doesn't acknowledge you, it's just that he –"

"What are you a therapist or a teacher?! You can't be both!" Boruto lashes out as he stands and walks to his room.

"Boruto!" I try to chastise him but he has already bolted to his room.

What is the matter with him? He's being selfish and ignorant and I want to punch some sense into him. I start to march over to his room to give him my two cents on the matter but Konohamaru-sensei stops me and tells me to let it go and that Boruto is right.

"Sensei, he isn't right! He's being a spoiled brat and someone needs to call him out on it!"

"My grandfather," Konohamaru-sensei states, "is the third, did you know?"

"Yes, I do know that." I answer, unsure of where this is going.

"Then trust me when I say, I know what Boruto is going through. Maybe not the full extent of it but I know enough."

I must not look convinced as his next words are, "trust me, Sarada."

I nod and we let go of the subject. He asks me to rest for the rest of the day as we will start training tomorrow.

I lie on my bed and ponder on what Konohamaru-sensei could mean until I fall asleep.

* * *

 **BORUTO**

I know that my actions are uncalled for and Sarada, little miss perfect, must be fuming with anger but nothing about this entire "mission" makes sense to me. I'm not an idiot, no matter how much people think I am. This mission, there's something wrong with it. I try to calm down and think back to the moment right before we got to this time period.

FLASHBACK:

 _I remember seeing Sarada and uncle Sasuke having their father-daughter moment. My father catches my attention soon after._

 _"Boruto," he says firmly. I find myself desperate to say something, anything. I don't want to say goodbye to him despite claiming that I hate him._

 _"Boruto," he says more gently, "I didn't even realize time passing us by. My only regret is sending you into your first mission without having really trained you. You failed almost every test in the academy, with the exception of the genin exam."_

 _Geez, must he bring this up? Is this a sort of comic relief because I much rather not think about my transcript. Before I could say something, he continues to speak. "But I know you will succeed in whatever struggle you will be faced with over there."_

 _"How do you know?" Really, I want to know because he was always busy to know much of my progress, how could he boldly make that prediction?_

 _"Because," he starts to answer as he opens the scroll baring the seal that would send us away, "you are my son."_

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Because I am your son." I say under my breath as I lie down on my bed. It is a well-known fact that I am his son but there is something about that statement that makes it heavy in the heart, so heavy that I cried against my will. I can't pinpoint it exactly. Is it the tone of his voice as he said it that makes it emotional or is it the fact that he said it at all? Did I subconsciously think that in that moment he has truly acknowledged me? Or is it all of the above? I punch and kick the air above me to let out my annoyance.

It is nearing lunchtime and it's only a matter of time before my stomach gives in and demand food. In the meantime, I try to make sense on this mission. I close my eyes and think back to the list Shikadai once showed me. It's the list his father created for him – The Nara Secret to Critical Thinking and Problem Solving. We were 10 at the time and nothing on that list was helpful to a 10 year old. Nonetheless, I memorized it.

Step 1: List what you know to be true/ or at least claimed to be true.

1\. Sarada and I are being targeted.

2\. Unidentified missing nins are targeting us.

3\. I am in the past.

4\. I became genin a month earlier than scheduled because it is imperative to this mission.

5\. This isn't really my mission.

6\. This is Konohamaru-sensei's mission to keep us safe.

7\. We are here for an indefinite period of time.

8\. We are under strict rules even though no one in this time should know who we are.

9\. My father used a jutsu he created in the past to bring us here. A jutsu he claims to not have a use for until now.

10\. I am my father's son.

Step 2: Classify what does not make sense. Never write off your opponent as an idiot. If it doesn't make sense to you, then your opponent is hiding something because the plan makes sense to him. _In other words, look underneath the underneath._

1\. It doesn't make sense that we were rushed to become genins so that we can have a "mission" in a different dimension where Sarada and I can hide from merely unidentified missing nins.

2\. My father told me that I should realize the opportunity that I am given: being able to graduate A LOT earlier than the rest of my class. I couldn't think clearly at the time but in reality, one month is not a whole lot earlier from the rest of the class. In fact, because we were given a week to practice, we only graduated 3 weeks earlier. It goes to show that my father and uncle Sasuke were not interested in wasting time. Three weeks is not a lot if I compare the graduation days but it is a lot if it's a matter of life and death… which means, whatever is after us must be after our lives. _Better prisoners than dead._

3\. Our parents are respectable ninjas… do unidentified missing nins really make them this paranoid? To the point that they will go through the hassle of making us graduate 3 weeks in advance?

4\. If we do not know how long we are staying here for, then it must mean they don't know when the enemy will attack or how long the battle will be.

5\. If we are to simply hide in this timeline, Sarada and I can manage it without Konohamaru-sensei. His presence here could be due to the fact that we are to train. However, he is given an S-class mission to keep us safe. In other words, there is a chance the enemy has access to this world. It may also be the reason why we are under such strict prohibition.

6\. If our opponents are mere unidentified missing nins, why must father use such a complex jutsu he hasn't even looked at for over a decade.

7\. Of the many things my father could have told me as we parted, he decided to say that I "will succeed in whatever struggle I face" because I am his son. Those are nice words but something about it irks me. What struggles does he mean? Sounds to me like he was trying to prepare ourselves of the likelihood that I will be faced with the enemy.

Step 3: Hypothesize Conclusion.

1\. Sarada and I have an enemy that our fathers recognize as something powerful enough to warrant the use of a dangerous jutsu like time-travel jutsu. There is a chance this enemy will reach us here and when the time comes, Sarada and I must be prepared to fight. There is just no way that this jutsu would be used if our enemies were lousy, nor would Sandaime allow our presence here if it means risking their futures. On top of that, it is the only reason why such strict rules are being placed on us. They are hiding a lot from Sarada and me but they won't be able to hide it from me for long.

Step 4: Test Hypothesis.

1\. Well, here goes nothing.

As if on cue, my stomach starts to growl as I finish thinking about this mission. I sit up from my position and contemplate on what I must do. I realize that either way, I will have to eat out because there is no food in this apartment yet. I stand up and grab my wallet, walk out my door and knock on Sarada's room. She opens her door and I realize that she must have been sleeping. I laugh at the sight of her.

"What is it, Dobe?" she asks angrily.

"Teme!" I answer in fake annoyance. "I'm hungry and there's no food here… let's grab ramen!" I reply with a wide grin, hoping this encourages her to take my offer.

She eyes me dangerously and for the first time since getting here, I fear for my life but her growling stomach saves me. She has no choice now. She sighs and closes the door behind her. We search for Konohamaru-sensei in his room but he must be doing an errand as he is nowhere in sight. Sarada writes a quick note telling sensei that we're eating lunch as I put my henge on. Soon enough we are walking down the street to Ichiraku, finally some ramen!

It is really quiet between Sarada and I all throughout lunch. On our walk back to the apartment, I decide that I really should apologize for the way I have been acting.

"I'm sorry," I start to say, "I know I have been a prick since getting here."

She looks taken aback and smiles slightly. "It's okay," she says, "but you know that it isn't me who you should be apologizing to."

"I know but I figure you deserve to hear it too."

She smiles and we fall back in silence but at least this time it is peaceful.

Upon arriving home, we rest some more in our respective rooms until Konohamaru-sensei instructs us to buy toiletries. He gives us a map, which we don't need because Konohagakure doesn't change much in the future except for the presence of modern technology. Sarada takes it anyway and we quickly go on our way.

"That was a nice nap." Sarada points out as we walk to a close by convenience store.

I nod in agreement, realizing how the sun is setting quite nicely: pink, orange, and blue dance in the sky as stars slowly appear and take the stage. It looks peaceful and I smile at the thought. Sarada and I are not friends, not really. We argue and fight a lot, we never get along, and we're polar opposites of each other. However, she's possibly the only person outside of my family that I can be this comfortable with. After all, she already hates me, so I never have to pretend something I'm not with her. I never have to put on a front to try to please her because she won't be pleased regardless. I realize it's a weird way to look at it but I don't care. It's peaceful here beside her, in this world where no one knows me as the Hokage's son, where no one constantly looks at me, waiting for my next mistake or worse, waiting for when I finally live up to my father and grandfather.

As it gets darker, we reach the convenience store. Sarada walks a few steps ahead of me, which I do not mind until I sense an incoming object on its way to hit her as she walks through the entrance. I run to her and pull her back right on time before she gets hit. She says a quick thanks and I walk ahead to tell off whoever almost hit her. However, all anger in me dries up when I notice the angry shop owner on his way towards us.

"Don't EVER come back here, you demon! You are not welcome in my store! You being here is killing my business because no one wants to be around you!"

I freeze in my spot until I realize that he isn't talking to me but instead, he is talking to whoever is behind me. It is then that I realize that the object that almost hit Sarada is a person. This bastard actually threw a person out of his store? Talk about horrible customer service. Still, I could not find it in me to turn around while the shop owner is there. Sarada is braver and turns around to look at the apparent "demon" that's killing businesses around town. I hear her gasp in surprise and dismay. The shop owner goes back inside and I let out a breath of relief. I start to turn to see the person who angered the shop owner so much but Sarada steps in front of me, blocking the person. From what I could see, it is a kid roughly our age. I notice that Sarada has tears in her eyes. I ask her to step aside and she hesitates but does so eventually.

I don't want to believe the sight in front of me: a hideous looking orange jumpsuit, spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek. There is just no way this is possible, Konoha is a large place, surely there's another kid who has blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers. I don't even get the chance to process much of anything until the shop owner comes out again and throws green goggles at the boy. It hits him hard and if it isn't for his thick jumpsuit, it would have hurt. All hopes I had that this person isn't who I think he is dies when the shop owner speaks again.

"And don't leave your stupid looking goggles in my shop, Naruto! You're digusting!"

Sarada cries some more at the scene. I realize why, she's witnessing her beloved Hokage being disrespected.

However, I am witnessing my FATHER being treated like trash. My father, the great Hokage, who calls these people his "precious people" and to add salt to the wound, I am witnessing his younger, helpless, self being abused. Sarada may be crying and she can cry for both of us because I couldn't, there is an explainable anger in me that I could not control. I try to as I roll my fingers into a fist and my nails dig deep into my skin. I feel blood rushing out of it but I don't feel any pain because all I can feel is an overwhelming amount of anger. I try to calm down for a few more moments as I notice Sarada walk towards my younger father. She offers to patch him up and I try to breathe. Just as I start to get a hold of myself, my father lets out a weak thank you to Sarada, which broke my heart more than anything else in the world. I realize that I cannot calm down unless I do what I want to do. So I put my fist up and walk to the convenience store to look for the shop owner.


End file.
